Then Stay
by Attheedgeoftomorrow
Summary: "Then stay" he holds out his hand hoping that she takes it. What happens when Matthew asks Destiny to stay.  It was driving me crazy not knowing what happened so I came up how I thought it went down. one shot for now, could change based on story line


**A/N So I wanted to know what happened between May 5****th**** and 16****th**** with these two...more importantly how they went from just talking to sleeping together. So this is what I think happened**

The way Matthew had been acting these past few months suddenly made sense to her. Destiny was unsure how to help her friend but knew that she had to let him know that she was there for him.

"So you had to live with this all by yourself? No wonder you were so shut down. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't do that to you Destiny."

"Matthew we're friends. I'd do anything for you. Don't you trust me?"

"You're the only person I trust"

"I won't tell anyone"

"I know"

"I'm just so sorry you had to go through all this alone." The only thing she could think of to do is hug him just so he knows she is there for him "But I'm here now and I'll never leave you".

As she spoke these words to him, Matthew felt a wave of feelings wash over him that he never thought he would have felt for Destiny. After all she was his best friend but now he never wanted to let her out of his arms. She pulls away from him to look into his eyes and sees in his eyes what she has felt since they day they met. Before either of them had time to think about what they were doing, the lips had met and the boy she loved was kissing her. She reached up and grabbed his neck while he wrapped his around her waist. She took her hand away from his neck trying not to get her hopes up but he deepened the kiss and moved his hand to her face to bring her closer to him. Destiny snapped out of it and pulled away from him hoping that he wouldn't take this the wrong way.

"I'm sorry this is just like the last time. One of us was upset and I kissed you. I can't be doing that. I-I should go" as she is saying the Matthew touches his lips with a look of realization comes over his face.

She grabs her bag from the couch and heads for the door to leave when Matthew turns around and says "I thought you said you weren't going to leave me"

"I'm not. I'll always be your friend, you know that"

"Then stay" he holds out his hand hoping that she takes it. She looks at his face, seeing that he needs her to stay and slowly places her hand in his. Matthew leads her up the steps and into his bedroom. Destiny was nervous for what was next but she knew he couldn't be alone right now.

Matthew pulled her into his room and closed the door behind them. She wasn't sure what was going to happen and she knew that he didn't know either but knew that there was nowhere else she wanted to be.

She put her bag on his desk and he grabs her other hand "Thank you for being there for me Des. Not just now for this but you've had my back since the day we've met, through the accident and the surgery and Dani and my alter ego BE days. I really am lucky to have you in my life." He pulls her in for a hug. This one is different the one in the living room. Their embrace is far more sensual and their bodies are closer and his hands pull her closer never wanting her to leave.

"I'll always be the person you need me to be" she says slightly pulling back not wanting to get carried with the moment. "Matthew, I hope you know that even though we have been through some rough patches where we weren't speaking, I haven't stopped caring about you."

"I know and you have no idea how much that means to me. I will never stop caring about you either. Hey let's dance." He slips out of her arms to open a playlist on his laptop. The first song that starts to play is John Mayer, Slow Dancing in a Burning Room. Matthew returns to Destiny's embrace and begins to move their bodies awkwardly.

"I never pegged you for a John Mayer guy" Destiny said half smiling, trying to break the silence.

"What can I say, I'm full of surprises" that was all it took for the uncomfortable slice to become comfortable and break the tension between the two. Instantly both their bodies relaxed and they moved in unison.

Songs continued to play and the two continued to dance, with every move they drew their bodies closer to one another not wanting to let go. They knew time was passing but not how much. They were frozen in this moment, in each other's arms.

_Swift As A Windsong You Sang The Music Of An Honest Bird I Waited For Some Contradiction The Truth Was Ringin' In Your Every Word _

_And Every Moment Since Then The One Thing I Can Tell Is That I Belong With You  
>And No One Else <em>

_Lay Down Those Heavy Burdens On The Banks Of This River Deep  
>Know That Every Piece Of Your Past Is Always Some Place Safe With Me And There's No Room For Judgement I Want You As Yourself 'cuz I Belong With You And No One Else<em>

Matthew didn't know if it was the song that was playing or the girl he was with or a combination of the two but he was suddenly feeling that Destiny was the one he belonged with. He stopped moving and looked in to the eyes of the girl in front of him. Without a second thought he lifted her chin up so she could see what he was doing and just as they had done before, brought their lips together.

This wasn't like the other kisses they had shared. This one was passionate and needy, where the others were soft and gentle. Matthew pulled Destiny closer placing his arms around her waist, while she moved hers to his neck. She knew what was happening and knew that they should not be doing this but she didn't have the will power to stop him, instead she bit his bottom lip just hard enough to let Matthew know that she wanted more. More of him, more of this, more of the feeling that nothing would come between them.

He like that she wanted this as much as he did and when he felt her love bite he was more than happy to give her want she wanted. Her parted her lips with his tongue and began to explore her body with his hands. He started to wonder what he ever saw in Becca all those years ago when he now has the perfect woman in his arms.

They move as one, closer to his bed and in an awkward half fall half trip they are on their sides, sliding closer to one another trying to make their bodies fit together like two halves of a whole. Matthew takes the lead and slides of her jacket. He moves his hand under her shirt, feeling her perfect skin under his hand. He breaks away from their kiss to check to see if he was going too far.

Destiny fallowed his lead and reached under his shirt and lifted it over his head and in this moment Matthew knew they has passed the point of no return. There was no going back now, it was all or nothing.

He pulled off her shirt and he saw her try and cover her body from his gaze. He knew that even though she is one of the most confident women he knew, she was not confident about her body. To let her know that there was nothing to be shy about, he began placing kisses along her body; first her neck and collarbone then moving to part of her breast that wasn't covered by her bra, and lastly to her belly button and hip bone. When he reached the top of her jeans, he returned his mouth to hers and flipped them so he was now on top of her.

Destiny reached around his back and dug her nails in to his back. She then moved her hands lower not really sure of what to do with them. Matthew didn't mind because he wasn't sure either. He was just happy that she was here with him. He reached down and unbuttoned her jeans and the zipper. He started to pull them off and she lifted her hips to help him. He threw them across the room and kneeled on the bed. He then unbuttoned his own jeans and threw them in the same direction.

He lowered himself back on top of her and kissed her far more deeply then he has ever kissed anyone before. Their legs were tangled together and Matthew pushed his hips into Destiny's and she felt him grow hard. He wrapped his arms around her back and tried to unhook her bra. He fumbled with the clasp in an awkward but cutely innocent way. Destiny couldn't help but smile at his attempt. She sat up slightly and reached around her back to help him out. He pulled the straps over her shoulders and placed his lips on his her neck and removed her bra. He threw that in to their pile of clothes on the floor.

He saw a hint of shyness still in her eyes. He slid to the top of the bed and pulls the covers down under her. He wasn't quite sure why he was doing this but it seemed like the right thing to do. He reached over to his night side table and grabbed a condom. He pulled off his boxers off, showing her that he was nervous too. He bent down and started kissing her again, pulling the covers over his back. He opened the condom and put it on. She was sure that he was just as nervous as she was because she could see his hand shaking as he put the condom on. He moved his hand down to her thigh and began stroking the inner part of leg, edging her legs wider open. He placed his hand on the last piece of clothing that was standing between their naked bodies.

Matthew hooked his fingers around her underwear and slid them down her legs; they joined the pile in the corner. He lowered his body closer to her. He placed his elbows on either side of her for balance. He looked at Destiny, giving her the chance to back out but all she did was nod.

"I'll try not to hurt you. Tell me if I am." He kissed her one more time and slowly thrust into her. She closed her eyes, trying not to feel the pain, but the pleasure behind it. He slowly pulled out, not all the way but enough to start a rhythm. She opened her eyes and stared directly into the face of the man that she loved but knew he didn't feel the same, this would just last for tonight.

As Matthew found his pace, Destiny wrapped her legs around his waist to bring them closer together. He changed his angle so he could be closer to her and kiss her as he began to thrust harder, deeper and slower, wanting to make this last forever. Destiny rolled her hips into his, trying to feel every touch, every movement, every feeling that washed over her, it would be gone soon enough and she wanted every second to be burned into her memory.

Matthew quickened his pace as he reached his peak. Destiny wasn't sure what the feeling was that she had as Mathew released and collapsed on the bed next to Destiny. They lay there at an impasse; neither wanted to move but also didn't know how the other was feeling so they just lay there listing to the music that was playing.

_What if you Could wish me away What if you Spoke those words today_

_I wonder if you'd miss me When I'm gone It's come to this, release me I'll leave before the dawn_

_But for tonight I'll stay here with you Yes, for tonight I'll lay here with you_

Matthew needed Destiny more then he could ever put into words so he just pulled her closer to him and kissed her. They both began to drift in and out of sleep; their bodies intertwined facing one another. Destiny came to and realised that the only way to make this less painful on her was to leave while he was sleeping. She slipped out of his arms trying not to wake him.

_Imagine a world without me - say you're falling apart Let's pretend you've missed me for a while  
>Wouldn't you say you were lonely and love was breaking your heart? Put on your Sunday best and fake a smile<em>

She searched the room for her clothes, tip toeing around gathering the items. She found her undergarments and put them on. She felt like this was a dream and didn't want to wake up.

_I dream of dreaming dreams of her - in twilight she's a constant blur The picture is clear and I'm still fact she's fiction _

She looked over at the boy asleep in the bed, her best friend, the boy she was and always be in love with, the boy who just a few hours ago was upset about killing Eddie and need her to comfort him. She had to remind herself that was all it was.

_Remember the night you were with me - fell asleep by my side Strangers together - your hand in mine How come we never came closer when all the stars were aligned? I thought we had a moment_

She found her jeans and pulled them on. Matthew moved slightly in his sleep. She froze where she was standing so he didn't wake up. She didn't know what she would say if he woke up to find her leaving. She thought it would just be better for him to wake up and her be gone, that way there would be no awkward goodbyes, this way it would be just what it was, one night.

_I dream of dreaming dreams of her - in twilight she's a constant blur The picture is clear and I'm still fact she's fiction I seem to miss the missing part, she's still my favourite work of art The picture is clear and I'm still fact she's fiction_

She put her top on and slid her jacket over her arms. She tried not cry because she knew that while this was the best night of her life, it was also the saddest.

_Nothing has changed cause I'm still fact - she's fiction Or I may be imperfectly formed in this contradiction_

She sat in his desk chair to put her boots on. She looked at the pictures on his desk and saw one of her and Matthew from prom back in freshman year. She picked it up and smiled at the memory of that night. She put the picture on the desk. She had to force herself to leave because if she didn't now, she would convince herself it was more then what it was.

She picked up her bag and walked over the bed and kissed the sleeping boy's forehead "I love you Matthew. Don't worry I won't make a big of this. I always be what you need me to be. Good night Matthew." She pushed his hair over face and placed another kiss on his head and forced he self out of the room.

_I fell in love with her longing - let's just say that she never found out Who it was she never found in me_

Matthew heard the door click closed but didn't full wake up. "I love you Des" He rolled over to embrace her to find his lover was gone.

That was how I thought it went down based on the conversation they had on Monday's show. It helps that this is kinda based on personal experience and I saw it working for these two. The song lyrics that I used were, first No One Else by Amel Larrieux, the second is What If You by Joshua Radin and the third is Fact Fiction by Mads Langer. I highly suggest you listen to it. I included it because it really fits with the moment.


End file.
